Point-to-point communication links known as “crosslinks” between satellites have several functions, including transmitting data between the satellites, comparing clock times and frequencies on the satellites, and measuring the distance between the satellites, i.e., ranging. Current generation crosslinks have two different operating modes, one for transmitting data and one for performing ranging. However, there is a need for next generation crosslinks to continuously perform both data transmission and ranging. Moreover, these functions would preferably be performed with full-duplex communications between two satellites, so that both satellites will simultaneously transmit and receive data and ranging information. For this application, it would be desirable for a waveform for a radio frequency (RF) satellite crosslink to meet the following requirements: a constant envelope waveform for efficient non-linear RF amplification in the transmitter; a high data rate, e.g., on the order of at least about 2 Mbps; a wide bandwidth; high accuracy ranging (e.g., sub-nanosecond accuracy); jam-resistant operation in the presence of non-hostile jamming; and full independence in choice of data and ranging signal power levels. More generally, it would be desirable to transmit a plurality of signals with independent power levels and bandwidths within a constant-envelope composite signal.